


A Collection of  Snape/Black Drabbles

by metabaron



Series: HP Drabble & Ficlet Collections [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/metabaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A series of Snape/Black drabbles based on the <a href="http://www.merriam-webster.com/word/archive.php">M-W word of the day</a>, <a href="http://snape100.livejournal.com/">snape100</a> weekly prompts, and the depths of my brain.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame [acatnamedeaster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster) for this.

"You could get pregnant."

"No."

"You could get pregnant with _dog babies_."

Severus rolled onto his side, his back to Sirius. "I am going back to live with my mother," he said in a haughty tone.

Sirius sat up and grinned. "That is an excellent idea! Eileen would be a great grandmother, give our kids all the hang-ups and neuroses they need to be fully functional members of society."

Severus only groaned, and buried his face in his pillow.

Sirius slid his arms around him and pulled Severus closer. He kissed him just behind his ear and whispered, " _dog babies_."


	2. constellate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Merriam-Webster word of the day for January 25th, 2015.

Sirius opened his eyes.

He saw a constellation of familiar faces standing around his hospital bed. Harry, Remus, a few others he didn't recognize... And Severus.

Severus, whose face was like stone, his mouth set in a hard line. Who must have glared his way into the room without any sort of explanation, if the looks he was getting were anything to go by.

Sirius grinned at Harry, and then turned to take Severus' hand in his own. "Hey baby," he said, his voice rough. 

Someone made a choking noise. 

Severus's expression softened, and his mouth twitched. Sirius smiled back.


	3. legerdemain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the day, January 26th 2015.

The alley behind Grimmauld Place is dark and misty. 

Snape smokes with his hand up near his face, bending only his wrist to bring the cigarette to his mouth, like an old Muggle film star.

It's a shockingly feminine gesture, and one that Sirius finds unbearably hot. 

Sirius stares at the way the cigarette dangles from Snape's long pale fingers, at how Snape's narrow lips pucker as he brings it to his mouth, at the way the smoke curls around his face. 

Sirius waits until Snape has taken a final drag of his cigarette before leaning in to kiss him.


	4. incontrovertible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the day for January 27th, 2015.

There it was. The pile of parchment and Muggle loose-leaf that Snape been hunched over the entire Order meeting. The syllabus for his classes; detailed instructions on how to torment a generation of students.

Sirius made a face and levitated the whole mess into the sink. Without a word, he set it on fire. 

He heard a noise from the kitchen door, and turned to offer a sunny smile to the man there.

"Gosh, Snape, if it was so important you shouldn't have left it behind."

Sirius just had time to duck before the curse hit the wall behind him.


	5. scratch [Explicit]

Severus Snape, on his knees. 

Sirius had wanted this for years, and it was even better than he imagined. 

He'd have preferred it if his robes weren't rucked up to his waist, but nothing was perfect.

"Go on then," he said.

Snape dug his fingernails into Sirius's thigh, and flicked his gaze upwards. He kept eye contact for a moment, and then dragged his fingers down to Sirius's knee.

Sirius howled, and clenched his eyes shut.

A kiss--soft, sweet--was pressed against his inner thigh, and another, and another, creeping upwards until Snape's warm, wicked mouth enveloped his cock.


	6. sniff

Padfoot found Snape in the drawing room, sprawled bonelessly on a sofa, one leg thrown over an armrest, reading a book.

He crouched down low against the floor and crept forward. Snape shifted, and moved his free hand up to turn the page.

Padfoot slithered along the carpet and up onto the sofa. So close. He was almost there.

A moment to savour his impending victory, and then he struck. 

Padfoot pressed his cold, wet nose to the line of bare skin above Snape's trousers, where his shirt had ridden up.

The shriek he wrenched from Snape was incredibly satisfying.


	7. gag [Explicit]

Sirius takes his time undoing the restraints, unbuckles the leather cuffs one at a time, slowly kissing his way around Snape's wrists.

He rubs Snape's shoulders and smiles at the contented noise he makes. 

He pulls Snape's sweaty hair out of its topknot, let it fall around his face, and then unfastens the straps of the ball gag. When he pulls it out of Snape's mouth, Snape looks up for the first time, gives him a sly smile--

And spits a chunk of red rubber onto the floor.

Sirius goes weak, and he doesn't resist when Snape pulls him down.


	8. disingenuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for jan 29

Severus shakes, fists balled at his sides, sparking with anger. The Headmaster is speaking, and all he hears is the buzzing of bees.

The buzzing fades, and Severus hears a low ticking, like a metronome. His heartbeat.

And then Black is standing in front of him, smirking. Unrepentant.

Black opens his mouth, and the buzzing returns. An apology. But Severus recognizes the falseness of it even without words.

Before he can strike, Severus feels hands fall on his shoulders. Dumbledore.

And Severus's mouth moves, and he speaks words that aren't his own.

_Thank you, Black_ , his mouth says, _apology accepted_.


	9. succumb [Explicit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for jan 31
> 
> Follows disingenuous.

He was nothing. He was nothing, useless and worthless and... and disposable.

All he wanted was to smash that smirk off Black's face, to see him scared, to see him cry. 

He wanted to hold Black down with his own bare hands, to see the look on his face when he... when he...

Severus's hand moved down the front of his robe, and rested on the growing hardness of his cock.

To see Black's face as he came.

He bit his lip as he stroked himself to furious orgasm. Hot tears oozed from his eyes and splashed on his sheets.


	10. poignant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for feb 11

When Severus wakes from his impromptu nap, night has already fallen. Grimmauld Place is silent, and he can see the moon through Black's bedroom window.

Black himself is pressed up against Severus's back, his arms vise-tight around Severus's midsection. 

Black's breath is warm and steady on his neck. He murmurs something in his sleep. A name?

Severus shifts in Black's embrace, tries to wriggle free, and suddenly he's close enough to hear what Black is saying.

"Severus, Severus, oh Severus."

He stills and closes his eyes. Hogwarts won't burn down while he's gone. Perhaps he can stay a bit longer.


	11. vox populi [Explicit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for feb 18

Scrawled in a stall door in the fifth floor boys' toilet at Hogwarts.  
 **SNIVELLY SNAPE LIKES DICKS**

Three feet away in identical handwriting.  
 **SIRIUS BLACK WOZ HERE**

In the next stall over was a detailed drawing of Canis Major being fellated by Ophiucus the Serpent-Bearer. The major stars are all labeled in cramped, spidery handwriting.

Soon after, **SIRIUS BLACK WOZ HERE** was edited to read **SIRIUS BLACK CUMS HERE** , and a large cock was drawn spewing come all over Sirius's name.

Sirius Black was later caught attaching a drawing of a person with a ridiculously large nose to the cock.


	12. thrasonical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for feb 24

Sirius swanned into the Order meeting with a bruise the size of a toddler's fist on his neck.

There were averted gazes aplenty, and a few blushing faces. He heard Molly whisper to Arthur about his utter lack of shame, and that made Sirius grin even wider.

They'd wonder, of course; given how brightly Remus was blushing he knew they'd put two and two together and get five.

No one would notice how Snape was wearing his more formal robes, the ones with the higher collar.

They'd never see the ring of identical marks Sirius had left on his neck.


	13. gourmand [Explicit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for feb 25 / snape100 challenge gluttony

Black was bound spread-eagle atop the dining table, blindfolded, gagged, and completely naked.

Severus set his dessert plate down beside his head

He scooped up some of the hard sauce with his finger and slid it up Black's already erect cock. Severus bent to lick it clean, slowly, focusing on the contrast between the cool spread and Black's warm skin. He paid particular attention to the tip, letting his tongue swirl around and around and around...

Black made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, but otherwise didn't move.

Severus smiled.

He did always enjoy a good meal.


	14. thanatology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wotd for mar 03

Three months after the final battle, Potter appeared at Severus' door, clutching a battered notebook in his hands.

"It's from Dumbledore, from that addendum to his will… "

He let the boy in.

"It's… it's about Sirius."

Severus froze. "Ah." It was a name he never wanted to hear again.

Potter looked down, flushed. He pulled something out of the notebook. Severus took it.

It was a picture. Of himself. A very intimate picture.

"That's Sirius's handwriting on the back. I… Can you help? Will you?"

His heart burned with something he almost didn't recognise. Hope. "As much as I'm able."


	15. eolian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for mar 06

Severus kept his eyes clenched shut, his arms wrapped around Sirius's waist and his face buried in Sirius's neck.

"Relax!" Sirius shouted over the howling of the wind and the roar of the motorcycle's engine. "This is just as safe as broomflight!"

"I've seen you fly a broom," Severus muttered, but opened his eyes a crack. 

He set his chin on Sirius's shoulder, and looked down. The countryside was a patchwork of greens and browns beneath them.

Severus gasped. It was exhilarating; there was a sense of raw power one never had on a broom.

"Pretty great, huh?" Sirius yelled.


	16. fatidic [Explicit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for mar 08

"There's a prophecy," Black began, "at the Ministry, with our names on it."

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled the bedsheets higher to hide his nakedness. "Utter rubbish," he said and turned back to the book he was reading.

"Oh no," Black replied with a smirk. "It's very true." 

"What does it say, then?"

Black slid his hands up Severus's legs and took hold of the sheets. "Severus Snape is getting his cock sucked tonight, and no one can stop it."

Severus hid his smile behind his book. "Far be it for me to stand in the way of fate."


	17. ilk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for mar 05

He was up against a wall in the alley behind the Hog's Head, Sirius Black's wand digging sharply into his throat. The bricks were cold, and Black's breath hot on his neck.

"I know what you are, Sniv," Black hissed, "I know what you've done, and I know what you're gonna do.

"I should just call in the local Auror team, see how much fun they'd have with you…"

But Severus knew Black would do no such thing, knew he enjoyed the threat itself much more than any follow-through.

And Black's wand wasn't the only hard thing pressing into Severus.


	18. apple-polish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for mar 09

"Why is there an apple on my desk?"

The large black dog sprawled on his settee blinked guilelessly at him and jumped onto the floor. Sirius Black landed on both feet and slid the apple into Severus's hand.

"It's custom, isn't it, to give an apple to a teacher?"

"Hmmph. I abhor suck-ups."

"I can polish it for you, sir. I'm good at… polishing." At that, Sirius took a large bite out of the apple.

Severus recoiled. "If you bite me, I'll kick you in the teeth. If this was an attempt at seduction, you deserve a P at best!"


	19. macaroni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for mar 01

"Your brother's a fucking fop."

Regulus was sprawled across his bed like a particularly useless blanket. "He is obsessed with you. You're all he talked about over the summer hols, it was very disturbing. Mummy told him to stop, that a Black shouldn't debase himself by fixating on a… Well. You know. Is it true, though? Are you a, um--"

"My mother," Severus said, his voice winter-cold, "is a witch."

"Oh. It's just, there're rumours about you, and that Gryffie mudblood. Really, you need better friends if you're going to make anything of yourself…"

Severus looked away, but said nothing.


	20. chatoyant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for mar 02

He saw a pair of eyes glint in the darkness of the forest. Some animal, likely come to finish what his fellow Death Eaters had started.

Severus drew in a painfully, rattling breath, and whistled. He'd rather a quick death than this slow lingering one.

A very large dog emerged from the treeline and approached him. It looked like--

No.

Impossible.

Black had died months ago at the Ministry.

The dog stopped, whined at him, and then its shape-- changed.

Severus's vision went gray as Sirius Black knelt, drew his wand. "It's all right," he said, "I'm here to help…"


	21. lucrative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wotd for mar 11

"Twenty-five Galleons? Are you kidding, Jamie?"

James buffed his fingernails on the lapels of his robes. "Absolutely not. But fret not, just because you're not brave enough to be a Gryffindor doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore--"

"We just can't be seen in public with you, Remus," Peter interjected. 

"Urrrgh."

"Sirius has been a real oik recently, especially about Snape, and I think," James's grin grew wide and toothy, "they need to kiss and make up."

"... Can I use a love potion? Or a sticking charm?"

"Absolutely!"

It took three teachers and eight prefects to undo the ensuing damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'd like to write a much longer version of this.


	22. vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snape100 challenge vampires

Sirius looked up from his paperwork when the door to his office slammed open.

He put down his quill and sat back as Severus marched up to his desk.

"Is something the matter, love? You look… upset."

Severus set his palms flat on the desk and leaned forward. "Rose Weasley brandished a cross at me in class today."

"Oh my."

"Oh indeed. And then her brother threw a garlic clove at my head."

"Goodness! Why would they even--"

"They believe I'm a vampire. _Why_ do the Weasley twins believe I'm a vampire, Sirius?"

Sirius put on his most innocent-looking smile.


End file.
